


Christening Black Needle

by meyghasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Super explicit extreme nonsense smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyghasa/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is too shy to ask for what he wants.  Thankfully, Desire is there to do it for him.</p>
<p>AKA Desire convinces Clear and Mizuki to have a threesome and deems it awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening Black Needle

Aoba didn’t like to admit it, but he found himself at Black Needle almost every time Clear went to work.  As soon as his shift at Heibon was over, he would meander down the busy streets, Ren poking his head out of his bag and offering helpful suggestions, trying to decide what he felt like doing before ending up, day after day after day, standing at the doors of Black Needle before he even realized where his steps had been leading. Then he would sigh, make a snarky comment under his breath, and step inside to an effervescent, “Master!” and a good-natured, “Aoba, welcome!”

It was just because Clear had been gone so long, he told himself. It was natural to want to spend time with someone you… loved, he told himself, halting.  He wasn’t being clingy; he just wanted to make sure Clear was doing well, not breaking down, not giving Mizuki headaches.

The excuses went on and on. 

Sometimes the clients changed, so he could at least pretend the whole of the Old Resident District didn’t think he was a raging lush.  Sometimes Koujaku would show up, accompanied by a flock of Benishigure members.  Those days were the best, filled with raucous laughter, good-natured ribbing, and more time not spent staring at Clear with longing looks that he didn’t even realize he was giving. Sometimes Dry Juice and Benishigure would show up together, drinking far into the night and sweeping Aoba up with them as the adopted member of both teams he knew he was. Sometimes he was alone, alternating between sitting in a corner fiddling with his Coil pretending he wasn’t itching to walk home with Clear, fingers entwined, and chatting with Mizuki when he wasn’t holed up in the tattoo room or swamped with customers. 

Today, he was doing both.  The early evening (yes, he _did_ show up at 4:00 p.m. and no, he _didn’t_ want to think about it, thank you very much) he spent idly gossiping with Mizuki—did you hear what Ruff Rabbit was doing lately?—in  between the slow trickle of customers that required drinks.  During this gossip session, Clear was absent, taking inventory in the back room (and no, Aoba _wasn’t_ frustrated by that, thank you). 

By late evening, Black Needle was buzzing and Aoba had retreated from his position at the bar to his customary table off in the corner.  Ren was curled up next to him, watching the crowd with interest, while Aoba nursed his second drink—careful, always careful—and played a game on his Coil.

It seemed like the evening was crawling by even slower than usual, and the longer he sat there, the more Aoba felt Desire scratching just beneath the surface. He glanced down at his glass, found it empty, and cursed himself a fool.  He _knew_ Desire was prone to making a spectacular appearance the more he drank; he was always so _careful_.  He and Desire had long since reached an agreement about cohabitation, but Aoba wasn’t ignorant of just how… well, _strong_ Desire could be, in every sense of the word.  And today, hours of frustrated boredom later with nothing to show for it, Aoba had a sneaking suspicion that if Desire did end up taking over, he would be dying of shame the next day. 

Inside his head, he felt Desire smirk.

_I should just go home_ , Aoba thought.

_You should stay,_ Desire purred in response.

Aoba was getting desperate.  He was losing the distinction between his thoughts and Desire’s, and oh god, stop _looking_ at them like that, like they are some tasty meal, you can’t _do_ _that_ , stop stop stop stop

Aoba jumped to his feet so hard that he sent the table in front of him skittering a few inches forward with a loud screech that felt deafening in the noisy room. A couple of patrons glanced over with raised eyebrows, but those weren’t the stares that Aoba was feeling burn on his skin.  Mizuki mouthed a silent, “Are you okay?” from across the room and he could already see Clear making his way over with a worried expression. 

“Aoba-san? Is everything alright?” Clear was at his side, a hand hovering over Aoba’s arm, eyebrows knit together as he took in Aoba’s flushed face and darting eyes.

Desire was laughing.  _Laughing_. 

“Aoba, are you well?” Ren asked mildly.  “Your heart rate is higher than usual and your body temperature is elevated.”

He could feel Clear’s fingers brush across his forearm and even with the gloves, even with his coat, he could feel sparks dance over his skin. Clear bit his lower lip, concerned, and Aoba could do nothing but conjure up images of those teeth on his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder.  He hurriedly grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and adjusting it so that it crossed in front of him and effectively hid the impressive erection he was sporting. 

“I’m fine,” Aoba said, knowing full well the magnitude of the lie he was telling. He dug his fingernails into his palm, fighting the choking feeling in his throat as he noticed Mizuki coming over.

_To join the party,_ Desire whispered, grinning.

“Urgh,” was Aoba’s eloquent response, earning another worried expression and, even worse, a hand on his shoulder from Clear.  “Don’t—“

“Aoba, is everything okay?  You look like you’re about to pass out.”  Mizuki looked him over, frowning.  “Did I give you too much?  I would have sworn it was only a couple of drinks.”

“I’m fine,” Aoba said again, swallowing hard.  “Just need some air.”  He gripped the fabric of his bag tight, careful to keep it firmly in place, and took three faltering steps forward.  When he stumbled, Mizuki and Clear were at either side in an instant, Mizuki hooking his arm around Aoba’s elbow and Clear wrapping one arm around Aoba’s waist.

_This is it.  This is where I die,_ Aoba thought desperately, fighting the rushing sound in his ears. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. The contact from Mizuki and Clear was too much, was putting him into sensory overload, and all he could think was how much he needed to escape. 

“I’m fine!” he all but squeaked, pulling himself free of the two and almost running to the exit, ignoring the confused and worried expressions he knew were behind him.

\--- 

_Well that was just fucking charming,_ Desire huffed as Aoba stood in the alley next to Black Needle and tried to calm himself down. The cool night air felt good on his flushed skin and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back to rest on the brick wall behind him.  He was doing his best to ignore Desire’s annoyed commentary, but the more Desire complained, the more pissed Aoba got.

“Look,” he hissed under his breath.  “Just because you can’t control yourself doesn’t mean we can act however we want. This isn’t the time or place—" 

_You’re so goddamn_ boring _,_ was Desire’s response.  _This is the time and place if you want it to be.  You need to live a little._

“’Living a little’ doesn’t mean… all those things you were thinking… with—“

_We need to get laid._   Aoba spluttered, eyes flying open.  _It’s true.  You’re too fucking shy to ask Clear to suck you off without my intervention.  You want him to pin you to a wall and fuck you silly, but you can’t even bring yourself to ask for a make-out session without stammering like a 12-year-old boy. You want so many things—_ we _want so many things—but you won’t ask for any of them. I’m_ bored _._

Despite his internal protests, despite the heat spreading across his cheeks to the tips of his ears, despite his fervent belief that this was all just Desire acting out, Aoba knew it was true.  Every word of it. There were a hundred things he wanted to try, wanted to ask for, wanted to do, and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it until Desire took over.  Clear had been working so many nights lately to boot that he and Aoba barely had time to… well.

_And let’s be honest, he would join in if you asked him to.  You know he’s been carrying a flame for you both for goddamn ever._

“ _Not_ him,” Aoba protested loudly to the air.  “I couldn’t—“

Aoba felt the exasperated sigh that signified the end of Desire’s patience a moment before he felt himself shoved to the side with a, _you couldn’t, maybe, but I sure as hell fucking can._

_\---_

Desire strode into Black Needle an hour and a visit to the convenience store after Aoba’s panicked exit.  The crowd was starting to taper off as midnight came and went, and Desire wasted no time sauntering up to the bar and sliding onto one of the barstools.

Mizuki approached him first; Clear was held up politely policing a table of rowdy customers.  “Aoba,” he said, still frowning.  “Is everything okay?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Desire drawled with a lazy grin, and the slight widening of Mizuki’s eyes made it clear that Mizuki knew just who he was talking to. “Can I get a drink?”

For about five seconds Mizuki looked like he was going to refuse, but in the end he sighed, turned to the line of bottles behind him, and started to mix a drink. In the meantime, Clear came almost running over, the rowdy group handled, and hovered nervously at Desire’s back.

“Master?” he asked, voice tentative.

Desire swung around, visibly pleased.  “You’re getting pretty good at recognizing me.  I might have to reward you.”  He flicked his tongue across his lips, eyes never leaving Clear’s, reveling in the startled look in Clear’s eyes and the way his gloved hands wrung together.

“Master, I don’t think—“

“You don’t have to think about a thing,” Desire interrupted, reaching up to grab either side of the front of Clear’s vest and pulling him down to his level. “And don’t complain,” he added before tugging one more time a little harder to meet Clear’s lips.

The kiss didn’t last long, meant more as a promise of things to come than an actual kiss. Desire flicked his tongue out, dragged it across Clear’s lower lip, and pulled away.  The combination of nervous throat-clearing behind him and Clear’s flushed cheeks was perfection.

Desire spun back around to face the bar, and he did not miss the bob of Mizuki’s throat as he swallowed.  “See something you like?” he asked, propping one elbow on the bar as he leaned forward with a lecherous smirk. 

Mizuki elected not to answer, but Desire read his answer in the tense shoulders and quick way he shuffled to another customer after leaving Desire’s drink on the counter.  His smirk melted into a full-on grin.  “This night keeps getting better,” he said aloud, feeling Clear still frozen behind him. “Don’t you think?”

Clear jumped, startled, and rushed into the back room without further comment. Desire laughed outright, calling after him, “Don’t worry, Clear!  I can be patient!” and slamming his drink back in one long swallow.

\--- 

Over the course of Black Needle’s final hour of business, Desire did everything he possibly could to drive Clear and Mizuki both right to the edge. He started to think of it as a game—who would break first?  How far did he need to go until they were both putty in his hands?  How much effort would it take to make them both fall apart?

Not much, as it turned out.  Clear studiously ignored him, staying on the far side of the bar or in the back room as much as possible—unusual for Clear, as everyone knew, and thus even more interesting for Desire.  Mizuki did his level best to pretend nothing at all was happening.  He ignored Desire trailing his tongue over a few drops of alcohol that were slipping down his thumb.  He ignored the brush of Desire’s fingertips on his as they passed drinks and empty glasses in turn.  He ignored the way Desire looked him up and down like a tasty snack.  And only two people noticed the tense set of his shoulders and the color in his cheeks and the nervous twitch of his fingers, but for now, both of them were quiet about it.

Patience was not Desire’s strong suit.  It never had been.  Watching Mizuki pretend that his blood wasn’t on fire and Clear pretend that he wasn’t harboring impure thoughts about his master, however, made him reconsider the notion. Anticipation, he decided, was almost as good.  Almost.

Of course, any thoughts of patience disappeared when Mizuki smiled and nodded the last customer out of Black Needle, shut the door, and exhaled in a long, noisy breath.  After taking a moment to compose himself, he spun to face Desire, who was staring at him with a cocky smirk, and steeled his gaze.  “Clear, you can go home.  I’ll take care of cleaning up alone.”

“Ehh? But Mizuki-san—“

“Just… go.” Mizuki’s voice was choked, his gaze locked on Desire. 

“I don’t think so,” Desire said, sliding off the barstool and crossing the distance between them. Mizuki shrunk back against the door like he was in danger of a predator—which, Desire thought with glee, could be considered accurate.  Desire reached out an arm, pressing his palm against the door next to Mizuki’s head, and leaned forward, scant inches between their bodies.  “I think we’ll be staying, actually.”

Mizuki glanced to the side, looking for all the world like he would rather be anywhere else.  “Look, Aoba—“

“I hope you fucking realize I’m not as stupid as you seem to think I am,” Desire said, cutting him off with a bite in his voice and narrowed, flashing gold eyes. “Any idiot can see the moon eyes you make at us both. This is your chance to make those dreams a reality.  So stop looking so fucking scared and jump on the opportunity, yeah?”

“Master!” came the startled squeak behind him.  Desire glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Clear who stood, hands clasped in front of his mouth, eyes wide, face flushed, looking a confusing mixture of scandalized and aroused. 

Well. Seduction obviously was stopped dead in a sea of inhibitions.  Time for plan B.

“You are both,” he grabbed Mizuki by the jacket and tugged, “such,” dragged him backwards toward the bar, “ _fucking_ ,” grabbed Clear’s wrist to yank him with them, “wet blankets.” Spinning them all around, he slammed Clear and Mizuki against the bar, sidled between them, and glanced from one to the other.  “This can be easy. The dream of a lifetime, come to fruition between friends.  Or, it can be hard.” 

The startled, choking sounds from either side of him as he simultaneously and unceremoniously grabbed Clear and Mizuki’s cocks through their pants was as satisfying as he could have ever dreamed.  He flashed a toothy grin.  “Looks like we’ve already chosen hard.”

After giving them both one rough stroke, Desire grabbed Clear’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss.  It was messy, teeth and tongue and need, Clear melting into it as he always did.  Desire opened his eyes and glanced to the side as he swiped his tongue over Clear’s lips, reveling in the needy look on Mizuki’s face. The flash of gold eyes seemed to break Mizuki from his spell, and he took a hasty step back.  “Look, I should just… you should just…”

Desire slithered a hand around Mizuki’s waist and tugged him back towards them, never breaking the kiss with Clear.  He kept his gaze locked with Mizuki as he licked into Clear’s mouth, earning a deep groan that he couldn’t be sure who was uttering. 

_Good enough._

Pulling free from Clear with a soft, wet smack, Desire turned his full attention on Mizuki.  The arm around Mizuki’s waist shifted until Desire was palming his ass, leaning forward to press them close together.  He could feel the hard length of Mizuki’s cock pressing against his stomach.  “See?  I knew you’d get into it,” he purred, tilting his head up to kiss him in turn.

Desire rarely found himself surprised.  He was always the one driving the train, tugging everyone else along with him. It was what he was used to; no one ever stepped up to the challenge.  Clear had flashes of dominance, but they were only flashes never quite making it to the surface.  Thus, when Mizuki, mild-mannered, cheerful, friendly Mizuki, _growled_ , grabbed Desire by the hips, and slammed his back into the bar, kissing him with a ferocity Desire would never have dreamed, the overarching glee that sparked through him was tempered by a flash of dark lust. He wanted to be broken open. He wanted to do the breaking. He wanted, and wanted, and wanted.

Mizuki kissed him until his lips were bruised and his breath was coming in quick pants, gripping his wrists and pressing them against the bar. When Mizuki pulled back, Desire felt a sharp sense of loss until suddenly his collarbone blossomed with pain as teeth sunk into the skin there.  His head jerked back, mouth open in a loud moan, as Mizuki left a trail of bites across each collarbone in turn. 

Desire’s eyes slipped open as he remembered Clear.  Clear stood just behind Mizuki, twisting his fingers against each other, and Desire could read him like a book.  “You wanna touch, huh?”

Clear looked embarrassed as Mizuki jerked back, flushing as though he had forgotten they weren’t alone—a fair assessment, Desire figured. Grinning, Desire hopped up on the bar and crossed one leg under him.  He hooked a leg around Mizuki to keep him from bolting and crooked a beckoning finger at Clear, who, to his credit and Desire’s satisfaction, moved toward them with only a little hesitation. 

“We’re all friends here,” Desire said.  “And we don’t have to talk about it tomorrow.  So let’s just stop fucking _worrying_ so much and enjoy, okay?" 

Clear looked at him, silent, for a good half a minute while Mizuki fidgeted nervously. Then, his decision apparently made, Clear turned to Mizuki and, of all things, bowed a full ninety degrees towards him. “I’m sorry, Mizuki-san,” he said politely while Desire and Mizuki both stared at him like he had sprouted another head.  “I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Desire gaped openly as Clear moved forward, turning Mizuki towards him, and placed his gloved hands on his cheeks.  They stared at each other, Mizuki’s mouth an o of surprise, until Clear leaned forward and gave him one of the sweet kisses Desire knew from experience he only ever used on Aoba.  Mizuki stiffened, then relaxed, his hands moving to rest on Clear’s hips as he sighed and melted into the kiss. 

“ _Interesting_ ,” Desire breathed, lust streaking through him in a rush.  It took all of his self control to sit and watch, especially as the kiss got deeper.  Clear’s hands were wandering across Mizuki’s back, rubbing in small, comforting circles. Mizuki was all sweetness in return, running his thumbs along Clear’s hipbones with no trace of the ferocity he had shown with Desire.  Everything was slow, exploratory, tongue meeting tongue in tentative brushes. When Clear moaned, it went straight down Desire’s spine.

_Very_ interesting.

Desire slithered a hand down his stomach and teased his fingers beneath the fabric of his shirt to brush across his navel.  His fingers trailed further, skimming the line above his belt, then further, tracing the thick swell of his cock through his jeans.  Craving more friction, he palmed himself roughly as he watched the tableau unfold before him. 

“You know,” he said idly as Mizuki and Clear, obviously lost in each other, started to lightly grind their hips together, “there are a lot of things I want right now.” They jerked apart, both whipping their heads to look at Desire with matching guilty expressions. “As a first step, I think we should get naked.” 

Hopping off the bar, Desire shrugged out of his coat and let it fall to the floor. Clear bit his bottom lip as he started to follow suit, peeling each glove off in turn before going to work on his shirt buttons from the bottom up.  Mizuki hesitated, glancing between them, until Desire rolled his eyes and tugged his jacket off for him.  From there it was a race to see who could get undressed first until there was a pile of clothes on the floor. 

Desire glanced between them.  His mouth was damn near watering at the sight of both cocks flushed, straining, waiting for him. _This can’t be the last time we do this,_ he thought. _There’s too much I want to try for just one night._ He smirked, smugly satisfied by Aoba’s continued silence. 

“So. About those things I want,” he said, smoothly jumping back up onto the bar and leaning back on both hands. Judging from their expressions, Desire knew he was presenting a spectacular picture: pale skin flushed, cock standing proud amidst a thatch of blue hair, lazy grin on his lips. “I’ve always been a sucker for a blowjob.” He paused, then laughed. “Sucker!  Haha!”

Mizuki blinked.  Clear looked confused. Desire stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.  “What, do I need a flashing neon sign?  Come get some.”

Clear was the first to move, as Desire knew he would be.  Clear loved nothing more than to make his Master happy, and he was _spectacularly_ good with his tongue. Looking at Desire with absolute adoration, Clear smiled, looking angelic, before saying, “Master, I think it would be easier for you to move forward so we can both have better access, if that is convenient.”

Desire grinned.  Only Clear could look sweet while making such a suggestion.  “Whatever you say.”  He scooted forward and exhaled a small gasp of surprise as Clear dropped almost to his knees and maneuvered Desire’s legs over his shoulders. The gasp turned into a full-on moan as Desire felt a finger circle his asshole, followed immediately by the soft flicker of Clear’s tongue.  Desire’s head fell back, his eyes fluttering closed, as Clear pressed his stiff tongue further, massaging smooth circles on Desire’s outer thighs as he started eating him out in earnest. 

_Spectacularly_ good with his tongue, Desire thought again. 

His mind was hazy with pleasure, but he opened one eye to glance at Mizuki standing awkwardly to one side watching Clear and Desire in turn with wide, interested eyes.  “There’s enough of me to go around,” Desire smirked as he reached out to grasp one of Mizuki’s wrists and guide it to his hard cock.  “I’m totally about creativity, so you know.”

Mizuki glanced at him, eyes dark, and pressed a hand to his chest. Desire gasped in surprise as Mizuki pushed hard, slamming him back onto the bar and holding him there with a firm hand on his stomach.  Clear made a surprised noise when Desire’s hips jerked at the sudden warmth that was Mizuki’s mouth on his cock. 

As it turned out, Clear wasn’t the only one who was good with his tongue. It wasn’t long before Desire was a moaning, growling mess, turned inside out as Mizuki sucked and licked his cock like candy and Clear licked and pressed at his asshole with enthusiasm. Desire buried a hand in Mizuki’s hair, gripping tightly, and reached for one of Clear’s hands at his thigh. Clear twined their fingers together in a surprisingly sweet gesture for one who was making himself so enthusiastically acquainted with his ass. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Desire said through gritted teeth as electricity sparked up and down his spine.  He could feel pressure coiling in his belly, senses on overload, and then he was shouting obscenities at the ceiling and grabbing Clear’s hand hard enough to hurt as he shot cum down Mizuki’s throat. They licked and sucked him through it, unknowingly moving in unison, until Desire was a quivering mess of shivers and bleary pleasure. 

Mizuki pulled his mouth from Desire’s cock with a small wet pop, a line of cum dribbling down his chin.  Clear pushed himself to his feet, leaned forward and licked from Mizuki’s chin to his bottom lip. He smiled at the shocked look on Mizuki’s face and turned to Desire who was watching them both with a dazed smile.

“How do you feel, Master?” he asked cheerfully. 

“Fuck yeah,” was the enthusiastic response.  Desire pushed himself upright, only a little wobbly, and grinned at them both in turn. “You guys work pretty well together.”

Clear and Mizuki glanced at each other, Clear smiling proudly and Mizuki shifting his weight, clearly uncomfortable under Desire’s appreciative gaze. As if reading his mind, Clear reached out and smoothed his hand over Mizuki’s shoulder, down his bicep, taking his hand and squeezing softly.  The response was immediate, Mizuki settling and reaching out to place a hand on both Desire’s thigh and Clear’s hip.  Desire nodded, approving, at Clear.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to get fucked on this bar,” Desire said casually, the lazy, half-seductive grin back on his lips. 

He slid off the bar and grabbed Aoba’s bag from the floor.  He rooted around in it, searching for his convenience store purchase, and tossed a small tube of lube at Clear.  “I know _you_ don’t need any instructions, but _you_.” He turned to Mizuki and smirked. “Behind the bar, like the good bartender you are.”

To his credit, Mizuki obeyed without question. Desire hopped back up to take his place on the bar counter and laid flat on his back to stare up at Mizuki with a dark look.  “I think you’re gonna be pleasantly surprised at just how good I am at sucking cock.”

Desire groaned deep in his throat as Clear’s slick fingers moved over his cock, leaving shiny trails behind, then slid down to press slowly into him. He reached over his head, grabbing Mizuki’s hips and pulling them closer while also pulling himself forward enough that his ass was at the edge of the counter and his head was dangling at the other edge.  Grinding back against Clear’s fingers, he extended his tongue, dragging it along the underside of Mizuki’s cock and earning a gasping moan in return.  After a few swipes of his tongue he moved further, sucked each of Mizuki’s balls into his mouth in turn, tonguing him roughly, then trailed back up his cock.  It was all teases, working him up to the breaking point, and he was pleasantly surprised when Mizuki grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place.

Clear flicked his fingers just right, jolting a sharp yell from Desire, who was already starting to stiffen up again.  “You’re such a damn tease,” Desire grumbled, lips moving against Mizuki’s dick with each word. 

“I apologize, Master,” Clear said contritely, his fingers pulling free. A hand went under each of Desire’s knees and pushed until he was bent in on himself, ass exposed to Clear’s appreciative gaze.  Mizuki huffed a startled laugh as Clear politely said, “Excuse me then, Master,” and pushed inside Desire with one strong, smooth thrust. 

Desire moaned at the fullness, the thick press of Clear’s cock inside him. But he only allowed himself a moment to revel in the feeling before he grabbed at Mizuki’s hips again and swiped his tongue over the head of his cock.  The bitter taste of precum spread across his tongue, making him hungry for more. He pulled free, glanced up at Mizuki looking down at him, and smirked.  “Clear knows this, but just so we’re clear, I like it rough.”

Clear punctuated the statement with another sharp snap of his hips which jerked Desire forward and back again and made his eyes flutter.  “Fuck yeah, just like that,” he moaned while he dropped his head back again. 

With one hand he guided Mizuki’s cock down to his mouth again, swirling his tongue around and around the head before sucking just the tip into his mouth. Mizuki groaned, gripped Desire’s shoulder with one hand and propped himself up on the counter with his other. Desire sucked hard, taking as much of him in as he could with the angle, and slid his tongue in practiced swipes across the top of Mizuki’s cock with each suck. 

It was surprisingly easy for them to find a rhythm, Clear’s thrusts pushing Desire’s mouth further down Mizuki’s cock, then back again, over and over. Desire pulled free from Mizuki and growled, “harder, both of you” under his breath, and even if it wasn’t the Voice, it was so commanding that neither one could resist the temptation.

Clear thrusted faster in long, hard strokes as he gripped Desire’s knees in place. Mizuki, goaded into more action by the wet slurps on his cock, started to thrust in time with Clear until he was fucking almost to Desire’s throat.  Desire reveled in it all—the rending pleasure of Clear’s fucking to the almost-burn from Mizuki’s cock in his mouth—and stroked down his own cock with quick flicks of his wrist. 

Their combined moans and gasps of pleasure echoed in the bar as the tension rose to a fever pitch.  Desire flew over the edge first, gasping around Mizuki’s cock as cum flew in sticky spurts across his belly. Clear followed shortly after, head bowed forward and eyebrows knitted together, a shout of “master!” on his lips as he filled Desire with warmth.  Desire pulled his mouth free and jerked Mizuki hard and fast until he was coming too, shooting cum all over Desire’s face and chest. 

All was silent save their panting breaths, Clear leaning forward over Desire, still seated deep inside him, Mizuki propping himself up with a hand on the bar on either side of Desire’s head, and Desire a boneless mess, limbs akimbo as he sprawled on the bar. 

_We definitely need to do this again,_ Desire thought, and even through his endorphin haze he could feel Aoba’s tacit agreement, and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a little dumb vignette of Sly Blue getting a blowjob on the bar and now it is 5,000 words of whatever this is. 
> 
> Come cry about anime boys with me at [aazeris.tumblr.com](http://aazeris.tumblr.com).


End file.
